An eternal love
by zairoon
Summary: Petit One-shot sur dir en grey... je vous laisse découvrir le couple du jour!


**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Dir en grey (nan ms!)

**Genre:** heu... chai pas encore, Yaoi, lemon ptet! (je confirme LEMON!)

**Pairing** ouai va y'en avoir!lol...

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** bon ben là aussi c une fic écrite en "mode impro"!; donc ji c pa cke ça va doné! j'espère ke vous aimerez en tt cas!Sinon beeeeeeeennnnnn tant pis!lol allez bonne lecture!...Ah, j'allais oublier, je dédicace cette fic à celes et une grande fan de K... Ms laquelle !...Je nomme: Devilou-chan!

An Eternal Love...

**Kyoto, Janvier 1992**

Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune lycéen attendait son ami...Celui-ci l'avait quitté depuis le cours de maths et était parti à la rencontre de sa petite amie, il lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait rompre et qu'il pensait que c'était le bon moment. Kyô ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami décidait de quitter Sakura après tout ce temps passait ensemble, mais il lui avait confié qu'il aimait une autre personne... « _Une personne » tu dis! J'aimerais bien savoir qui... pourquoi garder un tel secret ? Nous nous connaissons assez pour tout ce dire, d'ailleurs tu l'as dis toi même lorsque je refusais de t'avouer que j'étais..._

Il sortit de ses pensées par les cris lointain de son ami...Celui-ci était de taille moyenne, avait de magnifiques cheveux rose en bataille, et sa chemise à moitié ouverte... _Waouh c'kil est beau!_

Kaoru tenait dans sa main sa guitare et avec un sourire il s'approcha de son ami. On remarquait sur sa joue une légère trace de main... _Eh ben, c'était pas de la tarte de rompre avec Sakura... Pov' Kao!_

-Heu... désolé normalement ça aurait du être court!;

-Bah c'est pas grave, je vois qu'elle l'a plutôt mal prit!

-Hein?...ah, oui... bah elle a compris... maintenant c'est fini!

-Hummm... bon et si on se cassait maintenant, c'est pas tout ça mais je me caille!

-Oui, tu as raison, viens on va chez moi!

C'est ainsi que les deux compères quittèrent le lycée, le plus petit d'entre eux, les lèvres glacées, émettait un magnifique son par le claquement de ses dents... Kaoru quand à lui était mort de rire et finit par donner son blouson au "glaçon", restant vêtu d'une simple chemise toujours aussi ouverte...

- Iie...Reprends ça Kao, tu vas tomber malade...

- Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi, tu es tellement pâle qu'on dirait un revenant... Allez, enfile ça!

-Arigato Kao-kun!

-Psss... Pas de ça chez moi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Kaoru. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Kyô qui commençait à s'impatienter et qui se dirigea tout droit vers le couloir pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes en scandant :

-PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kaoru éclata de rire devant se spectacle. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait Kyô, il était toujours imprévisible! _Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'aime petit Kyô!_

Après le retour du jeune garçon, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre de Kaoru... Elle était dans un état épouvantable, mais c'était moins pire que celle de Kyô. Des vêtements traînaient dans tous les coins, des livres autour du bureau et tout un tas de cd en bas de la chaîne hi-fi...

-Waouh, c'est vachement rangé!

-Merci, je sais... venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment, MAITRE DE LA PROPRETE!

-Pfff... n'importe quoi!

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça... on verra bien quand je viendrai chez toi!

-Baaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh tu peux rêver, Kao-kun!

-Mouai... bon, on n'est pas là pour rigoler, maintenant écoute ce que j'ai composé et dis moi ce que tu en penses, ok!

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Kaoru commença à jouer, les cordes semblaient glisser sous ses doigts sans paraître les toucher et la mélodie qui s'en échappait bouleversa littéralement Kyô.

Un vide s'installa en lui, et soudain toutes sortes d'images envahissaient son esprit... _Une feuille... il me faut une feuille!_

-Une feuille! dit Kyô l'air nerveux.

-Quoi!

-Kao, donne moi une feuille et de quoi écrire... maintenant!

Kaoru s'exécuta sans le moindre mot et donna à son ami ce qu'il désirait. Le petit blond arracha presque la feuille des mains de Kaoru ; il était tellement retourné qu'il fallait tout coucher sur papier... _J'arrive pas à y croire! Je joue juste quelques notes et c'est déjà le tourbillon en lui! Kyô, comment fais-tu!_

_...Kyô..._

-Voilààààààààà! J'ai fini!

-Fais voir ça!

Le plus jeune lui donna son texte... Kaoru ne put parler qu'après quelques minutes, chaque mot résonnant dans sa tête, il était sur le point de pleurer, quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Kyô remarqua le soudain mutisme de son ami et attendit, patiemment, que Kaoru revienne à la réalité, il savait que son ami était déconnecté du monde réel et s'allongea sur le futon, attendant...

_Kaoru... que fais-tu? D'habitude quand je te soumets un texte tu ne prends pas autant de temps pour le lire… Kao… que se passe-t-il?_

_...Kao..._

Celui-ci remit les pieds sur terre quelques temps plus tard et remarqua que son ami avait disparut. Puis il entendit une légère respiration tout près et un large sourire fleurit à ses lèvres. Il contempla un Kyô bienheureusement endormi quelques instant, immobile... _Kyô, tu es si kawaii!...Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ta chanson est si... bouleversante! Comment peux-tu écrire de telles choses?...Kyô... Watashi no tenshi…Aishiteru…_

Il se rapprocha du petit corps endormi et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. Il en était sûr, il l'aimait... Mais comment Kyô pourrait l'aimer, lui... ?

Oubliant ses questions, il sourit. Son amitié lui suffirait...

* * *

**Tokyo, Janvier 2003**

Tout le monde était là, ils attendaient... Shinya s'était blotti dans les bras de Die, attendant encore et encore... Toshiya quand à lui en avait profité pour appeler Gackt et cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils parlaient. Kaoru, lui, était à bout de nerfs. Cette fois ce n'était pas d'une heure dont le chanteur était en retard, mais plus de trois heures…Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et allait annoncer qu'il annulait la répétition quand celui tant attendu arriva en trombe au local.

-Ohayo tout le monde!

-Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! s'exclama Die

-KYOOOOOOOOOOO!EST-CE QUE TU AS VU L'HEURE? hurla Kaoru, si bien que Gackt arrivait à l'entendre depuis le téléphone...

-Garps!...heu, désolé Kao-kun mais j'ai oublié de me réveiller!

_Comment est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir quand il est comme ça!...Ah, Kyô me regarde pas comme ça... Kyô..._

_Après toutes ces années je l'aime encore…Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde et cela ne fait mon bonheur qu'à moitié!...Kyô, tenshi no..._

Le chanteur le regardait toujours, suppliant, et attendait son châtiment.

-C'est bon pour cette fois, mais tache d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois!

En reconnaissance, Kyô lui décrocha son plus beau sourire et se mit en place. La répétition pouvait enfin commencer!

...Enfin presque...

-Totchiiiiiiiiiiii! Raccroche ce téléphone! Tu vas pas le perdre ton Gackt-chéri!

-Méééeuhhh!TT…. Attends je lui dis au revoir quand même!...Bye mon coeur, leader-sama m'appelle!TT

Il raccrocha et regarda Kaoru, prêt à pleurer. Die n'y tenant vraiment plus éclata de rire devant la mine du bassiste et leur leader crut qu'il allait bel et bien devenir fou entouré de ces zouaves!

-Bon c'est pas ça les gars, mais on ferait mieux de commencer!

Tous se retournèrent vers le chanteur, étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre alors qu'il était la cause de leur retard.

-Kyô a raison! Allez au boulot!

A par quelques fausses notes du guitariste aux cheveux rouges encore hilare et un léger décalage du batteur, tout se passa très bien. Kaoru était satisfait pour une fois.

-Pff... Kaoru tu veux nous tuer, si ça continue on va pas tenir longtemps! s'exclama Kyô, qui s'était afféré dans le fauteuil dans une pose purement indécente.

-Bon, nous on s'en va! A plus la compagnie!

-Bye, Die!...et faites pas trop de bêtises ce soir!

-Ouais ouais! Aller ciao!

Toshiya était parti le premier, son Gackt-chéri étant venu le chercher. Il ne restait donc plus que le leader et son chanteur. Kaoru était trop occupé à revoir des passages où il buttait pour remarquer la présence du blond, ce qui agaça un peu celui-ci...

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?... Pourquoi je suis autant énervé quand il ne me voit pas, ne me parle pas, ne me sourit pas...Ne me voit pas…_

_Kyô, réveille-toi bon sang! Tu deviens maboule, c'est de Kaoru qu'on parle là !…Ou peut-être que non, après tout il a bien une préférence pour les mecs...Et je suis un mec non… ? _

_…Mais, pourquoi Kaoru! Grand dieu, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui quoi d'ailleurs ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai!..._

-Kyô?...ça va?

-Hnn... Quoi?

-Je te demandais si ça allait. Ca fait quelques minutes que tu me fixes bizarrement…Tu me reproches quelque chose ?

-Hein?...Mais non voyons! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Tu ne m'as rien fait_...En partie, Kao-kun... raaaaaaaahhhhhh il est trop beau!OSKOUR!TT_

_... Kaoru, mon beau Kaoru..._

-Bon, si tu le dis…Hum Kyô…Ca te tente de venir boire un verre chez moi?

_...Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend moi! On dirait que je lui file un rencard là ! Je suis maso ou quoi! ...Oui mais il est si…Oh, Kyô..._

-Heu... ouais j'veux bien!

-Bon ben allons-y alors!

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture, mais sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuille le briser, ou plutôt ne pouvait le briser vu qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.

Après avoir garé sa voiture dans le parking, Kaoru rejoignit le chanteur devant l'entrée de son immeuble.

-Fait pas chaud! murmura le chanteur, observant le ciel grisâtre comme s'il craignait que la pluie se mettre à tomber.

-Ouaich, mais on est arrivés !

Kaoru ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible, jetant de temps à autre des regards malicieux au chanteur qui commençait à sauter en tous sens, le froid le submergeant.

Kyô, n'y tenant plus, poussa soudainement le guitariste sur le côté et décida d'ouvrir la porte à sa place. Il se précipita dans l'entrée, se déchaussa et fonça droit vers les toilettes!

Kaoru referma la porte en riant suffisamment fort pour que le chanteur puisse l'entendre puis alla s'installer dans le canapé, attendant le retour de son ami... Celui-ci arriva quelque peu gêné de son manque de politesse et s'en excusa vivement, ce qui redoubla le rire de Kaoru qui n'en pouvant plus se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir à boire.

-Hihihihi... tu veux quelque chose toi aussi!...Ou tu as peur de re-manquer de politesse la minute qui suit!

Le chanteur rougit violemment face à la remarque de son ami et Kaoru se remit à rire, s'étouffant presque quand il but... Kyô commençait à en avoir assez et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre du leader en lui souhaitant une mort lente en avalant un glaçon. Le leader, remarquant la soudaine disparition de son chanteur, partit à sa recherche et s'arrêta net devant sa chambre, entendant les cris de rage de Kyô...

_Oups__! J'crois que j'ai fait une gourde! MERDE...Je fais quoi maintenant?_

-Kyô?...Kyô, ouvre cette porte.

-Vas te foutre de ma gueule ailleurs!

-Kyô, ouvre cette foutue porte! Je te rappelle que tu es dans ma chambre, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!

-Rien à faire!

-Putain! KYO OUVRE CETTE PORTE!

-NON!

- Alors pousse-toi parce que je vais la défoncer!

Sur ce, Kaoru essaya d'enfoncer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder, non pas par les coups que lui assénait le leader mais parce que Kyô, apeuré, l'ouvrit. Kaoru tomba lourdement sur le chanteur mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Sentir le corps du chanteur sous le sien était un tel plaisir qu'il ne voulait rompre le contact immédiatement.

-Pousse toi! s'écria Kyô, toujours aussi en colère...

-Pour que tu ailles t'enfermer dans la salle de bain? Pas question!

Malgré tout, Kaoru se leva et s'assit à califourchon sur le chanteur pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

-Maintenant, il est temps de parler, toi et moi!

-Je n'ai rien à te dire!Bouge tu m'écrases!

-Non... écoute, je ne voulais pas te vexer tout à l'heure…Mais tu étais tellement drôle quand tu rougissais que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser Kyô-kun…

Kyô écoutait sans un bruit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Kaoru, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde...

-C'est bon, je te pardonne…Mais rigole encore une fois et je te tue!

-Très bien Chef!

Kyô lui adressa un petit sourire et Kaoru l'aida à se relever. Ils s'allongèrent machinalement sur le futon, chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre, rituel qu'ils connaissaient bien et qu'ils pratiquaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés...

…_Et si je lui disais, après tout… je ne risque pas grand chose d'essayer… Mais oui bien sûr c'est ça Kao... Et puis tu iras vite trouver un autre chanteur parce que Kyô sautera par la fenêtre s'il t'entendait…_

-A quoi tu pense Kao-kun?

-Hein?...A rien...

-Hmmm... J'te crois pas!

-…C'est pas vraiment facile d'en parler…_Surtout à toi…_

-Essaye quand même!

-Et bien, voilà... Kyô, je... heu...Comment dire…Tu te rappelles quand on était encore au lycée, le jour où j'ai quitté Sakura, tu sais la petite brune...

-Oui je m'en souviens, tu m'avais dit que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était pour ça que tu voulais rompre.

-Oui, mais je n'avais pas précisé de qui il s'agissait!

-Humm... je pense que c'était Mayu, nan?

-Pas vraiment en fait.

-…Comment ça?

-…Et bien, il est vrai que par la suite, je suis sorti avec Mayu mais…ce n'était pas pour lui que j'avais quitté Sakura...Mais pour quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais eu, n'aurais certainement jamais et qui ne m'a jamais aimé autrement que comme un ami de toute façon…

-Quoi?...Mais... je... pourquoi?

-…Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Depuis tout ce temps j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Mayu et toi, tu ne m'as rien dit !…Je suis un peu déçu tu sais…Non, très déçu…

-Kyô si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, tu peux le comprendre !

-Ah, et laquelle!

-Je...Non c'est rien oublie !

- Kaoru, soit tu me le dis soit je m'en vais !

-…Je ne sais pas comment le dire...comment te le dire…

Kaoru regarda intensément le chanteur, ce qui troubla un peu celui-ci. Les yeux de Kaoru étaient vraiment magnifiques et les émotions qu'il voyait s'y refléter étaient si profondes qu'il s'en sentit bouleversé. Sans qu'ils y fassent attention, leurs visages s'étaient rapprocher et un tel trouble sur le visage du blond en fut trop pour Kaoru, qui avança encore un peu et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

-…Kyô…je t'aime…Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il électrisa le blond instantanément. …Maintenant tu le sais…

-...Quoi?..._Kaoru…Kaoru m'aime… Il m'aime ! ...Mon dieu dites-moi que je ne rêve pas! Kaoru m'aime!_

-…C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, parce que je t'aimais depuis que tu étais arrivé au lycée... depuis ce jour, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer.

-Je... Kaoru, je ...

Se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler, Kyô décida d'agir. Ce qu'il avait tant rêvé arrivait enfin...Il s'approcha à son tour de son ami, ses doigts tremblants passant sur les lèvres du leader délicatement. Kaoru sentit de nouveau la douce chaleur s'émanant des lèvres du chanteur et se laissa bercer par elle. Il était en plein rêve... Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, chacun laissant place à langue de ce lui qu'ils aimaient et ils ne se quittèrent qu'à bout de souffle...

-Kao...Aishiteru Kaoru…

N'osant y croire malgré leur précédent baiser, Kaoru enlaça Kyô jusqu'à manquer l'étouffer...Il attendait ces mots depuis tellement longtemps …

-Hummm... Kao-kun, lâche-moi, j'arrive plus à respirer!

-Je te ferai du bouche à bouche…

Kaoru explosa de rire devant la tête couleur tomate qu'il avait en face de lui, Kyô lui aussi finissant par rire... Quand une fois de plus, les deux amants s'embrassèrent, leurs esprits doutaient encore que tout cela soit réel.

Comme pour le leur prouver, leurs corps commençaient à s'enflammer, et le chanteur sentait sa peau frémir sous les caresses de Kaoru qui avait finit par lui ôter son T-shirt. Ils se quittèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles et le guitariste en profita pour contempler ouvertement Kyô... _Un corps parfait...si sexy... Kyô, tu es à moi!_

Le "sexy-man" commençait aussi à enlever les vêtements de son amant, sa patience ayant tout de même des limites, et Kaoru les ayant franchi depuis longtemps. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nus, chacun se délectant de chaque partie du corps de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient voir.

Kaoru se pencha sur le chanteur, lui donnant un chaste et rapide baiser pour ensuite descendre plus bas, lui mordant le cou, léchant avidement son torse imberbe, jouant de sa langue avec son nombril...

Kyô, aveuglé par le plaisir et ne retenant plus ses gémissements, le supplia de le délivrer. Kaoru décida de faire toutefois durer un peu plus le supplice, caressant les hanches saillantes de son amant tout en parsemant d'une ligne de baisers le contour de son sexe... Il finit par le prendre en bouche doucement, pour le plus grand plaisir du chanteur qui montra son enthousiasme en poussant de nouveaux gémissements, qui se muèrent en halètements, puis en cris quand il laissa échapper toute sa semence dans la bouche de Kaoru.

Celui-ci remonta alors lentement, continuant sa ligne de baiser jusqu'au niveau du cou pour finir par reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant qui, pour la première fois, goûta à son propre sperme.

Décidant de prendre les choses en mains à son tour, Kyô renversa Kaoru sur le futon et parcourût le cou du guitariste de sa langue, passant par les clavicules qu'il mordilla tendrement avant de descendre un peu plus bas pour laper et sucer sauvagement un téton durcit. Kaoru poussa une plainte sourde sous cet assaut, grognant de désir et d'impatience comme il savait que son amant comptait lui rendre la pareille.

En effet, Kyô descendait très lentement, continuant à l'exciter de sa bouche et sa langue jusqu'à atteindre la zone sensible. Là, il effleura le sexe de son amant du bout de sa langue et de ses doigts, rendant Kaoru presque fou et l'amenant un peu plus près du gouffre, et finit par le lécher comme une glace avant de le prendre en bouche, savourant les cris de pur plaisir de Kaoru. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et Kyô ne laissa pas une goutte de sperme lui échapper, avalant goulûment tout ce que Kaoru pouvait lui offrir.

Il revint ensuite se blottir contre son amant, frottant son érection contre celle du guitariste. Ils étaient tous les deux repus, mais pas encore assez. Pas de la manière dont chacun l'espérait. Alors dans un murmure, Kyô demanda à son amant de le prendre et Kaoru s'exécuta sans attendre, renversant Kyô sur le futon et lui écartant délicatement les jambes, savourant le regard langoureux et impatient de son amant, le désir se ranimant violemment en eux. Il voulait le regarder quand il le prendrait, il voulait le voir crier son nom, le rassurant ainsi que ça n'était pas encore un rêve...

Il approcha lentement son sexe de nouveau tendu de ce corps qu'il voulait posséder depuis tant de temps et le pénétra doucement, de peur de le blesser. Kyô se cambra un peu sous l'action en laissant l'air siffler entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant à son corps le temps de s'adapter à l'intrusion et Kaoru, le sentant se détendre, commença un mouvement de va et vient très lentement, se rendant compte de ce que ressentait le chanteur... Mais le plaisir l'envahissait de plus en plus et ça devenait trop difficile de se contrôler.

-Hummm... aaahh…aaahh ! Kyô, c'est trop bon... !

La douleur était passée, et les gémissements de son amant excitaient de plus en plus le chanteur, il sentait son sexe se durcir douloureusement...Oui, c'était délicieux…Cependant, il n'avait pas assez de Kaoru en lui, il en voulait plus...

-Hmm… Kao, plus vite! Par pitié mon amour plus fort !

Face aux demandes du chanteur, Kaoru accéléra sauvagement le rythme. Il entrait et sortait avec de grands coups de boutoirs, leur promulguant à tous deux un plaisir inimaginable. Kyô avait agrippé les hanches de son amant et leurs corps glissaient l'un sur l'autre, des gouttes de sueur dévalant leurs corps enflammés.

Kaoru, adorant la sensation des muscles autour de son érection, monta encore en puissance, pénétrant Kyô le plus possible, et celui-ci se déversa sur le torse de Kaoru qui se sentit exploser en Kyô au même instant. Il éjacula violemment, emplissant Kyô d'une douce chaleur, leurs noms criés résonnants mélodiquement dans l'appartement entier.

Encore sonné par l'extase, Kaoru se retira lentement de Kyô et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible dans ses bras.

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, s'étaient enfin goûtés... et pouvaient enfin s'aimer...

Fin

Oyasumi...Zai

(06/02/04...22h20)

**Déclaration de l'auteur 2:** Bon ben j'ai ENCORE écrit un lemon!TT...Mon dieu que j'ai honte! A croire que j'aime ça!

**Kyô:** Tu adores ça!

**Zai**: Nan mais la ferme toi! SALE PTIT NABO!

**Kaoru:** Heyyy! tu traites pas Kyô comme ça! D'abord c'est toi qui a écrit ce lemon, alors t'assumes!

**Zai**Méééuuhhhh!TT

**Totchi**** bourré: F**ARPAITEMENT!

**Zai**** pleure dans son coin!** Ouiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Bon oui, comme vous voyez je délire encore! ben je dois dire que c'est une fois de plus improvisé et que donc je sais pas trop si c intéressant, sauf pour ceux qui sont vraiment des obsédé(e)s, pervers(es)!MDR...bon ben en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et si vous voulez que vous m'écrirez paske la dernière fois, j'ai pas eu bcp de mails! et dites moi si vous aimez pas surtt!)

Sinon tous à vos reviews ! mdrrrrr


End file.
